07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Wiki Policy:Manual of Style
Titles The title of an article is a label for the article which distinguishes it from the rest. * All the words of the title should be capitalised with the exception of words like 'of' and 'and'. (example: Bishop's Apprentice Exam, not Bishop's apprentice exam, Guardians of the Bridge of Trials, not Guardians Of The Bridge Of Trials). * If the object of the article is known by several names (e.g. Razette, Razete, Lazette, Lazete) then use the most common version. * If an official name for the object of the article has not been released yet, please use the fan name in it's place. If an official name is released then please contact the site admin so the name can be changed, in the meantime add a notice template to remind readers it is not the official term. Headings * Style 2 headings should not contain links. * Headings should not contain images. Templates When a template is added all the relevant information must be filled in and correct. * Images must be appropriate, relevant to the article, and 300px wide. * If you do not know some of the information in the article, but there is an answer to is (such as a characters weight) put a '-', and someone who does known will fill it in later. If a certain piece of information does not apply to them (e.g. the character's voice actor, yet they only appear in the manga thus do not have a voice actor) then put NA, and specify why (e.g. they appear in the manga only). Layout Sections and the order of headings should be consistent with articles of similar types. The following applies to all articles. * A short description/summary/overview of the subject of the article should be the very first thing that is written. It should contain all of the important information (e.g. whether they are a protagonist or antagonist, dead or alive) and should be no longer than 20 lines. * Speculation and trivia is allowed, and should be the last heading whatever the type of article, and clearly marked with a header. Information which does not fall under any other heading goes here. Character Pages For a good example see the Kuroyuri page. * Infobox and summary * Etymology * Appearance ** Physical appearance ** Clothing * Personality * Relationships * Abilities and Attributes (if applicable) * History (if applicable) * Anime/Manga Synopsis * Quotes (if applicable) * Trivia (if applicable) * References * Site Navigation Creature pages For a good example see the Fyulong page. * Infobox and summary * Appearance * Behavior * Abilities (if applicable) Location pages (cities and buildings) For a good example see the Barsburg Church page. * Infobox and summary * Workforce and life (if applicable) * Significance (if applicable) * Description ** Exterior ** Interior * History (if applicable) * Manga/anime synopsis * References * Site navigation Families For a good example see the Oak Family page. * Infobox and summary * Appearance * Family Members (if applicable) * Family Tree (if applicable) * Marriage (if applicable) * Wealth (if applicable) * Influence (if applicable) * Abilities (if applicable) * Trivia (if applicable) * References Organisations * Uniform and Members * Ability and Weaponry * Anime/Manga Synopsis Events * Background * History leading up to conflict * Conflict * Aftermath * Consequences Category:Help